Baby Thranduil
by Doktor Girlfriend
Summary: Drabble series. Elrond and Oropher raise their new son in Lindon as best they can. Mpreg & mild slash
1. Nothing To Be Done

Title: Nothing To Be Done  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Surprise!  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, this would so freakin' be in the book! Since it obviously is not, we can assume I don't.  
Warnings: Slash; mpreg  
Notes: Inspired by my dearest Roma-senpai. I love you, Senpai!

**Nothing To Be Done**

**By Rei-hime**

Arms circled him from behind, strong arms, prompting him to lie dutifully against a warm chest. "Well?"

The other set his chin on his captive's head, his breath stirring hair the color of bark. "It's as we already knew. You shall stay here, and I will take care of you. After that, I do not know."

"Yes, I suppose there's really nothing else to be done about it." He watched, smiling faintly, as strong fingers came to splay across a swollen belly. "Elrond?"

"Yes?"

Oropher relaxed a bit more in their embrace. "What do you think of the name Thranduil?"


	2. Fidelity

Title: Fidelity  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Elrond/Oropher  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Slash and mpreg.  
Disclaimer: Unless Tolkien was secretly a pudgy little fangirl, I guess I don't own it.  
Notes: A follow-up, but not a direct sequel, to "Nothing To Be Done." I'm going by the theory that the name "Thranduil" comes from "tharanduil" which means "across the great river," which is where Oropher takes his son when they journey to the Wilderlands.

**Fidelity**

**By Rei-hime**

Oropher cradled his newborn son close, his face glowing with maternal delight.

"Oh, Elrond, he's absolutely perfect! Our beautiful baby boy!" He smiled at the sparkle in the sapphire eyes. "Thranduil. That's your name. And that's where we'll go when you're older, to see the river and the woods."

The child cooed and squirmed happily at this; Oropher nearly burst. "He understands me! Elrond, he's so smart already!"

Elrond smiled, embracing Oropher from behind. "He is extraordinary, isn't he? That sweet face, those bright blue eyes, that golden hair..." He stiffened.

Oropher blinked. "Elrond?"

"Oropher... love? Why is he blonde?"


	3. Heredity

Title: Heredity (Sequel to "Fidelity")  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Elrond/Oropher  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Slash and mpreg

Disclaimer: Ya won't be reading this in The Silmarillion. (giggles) Seriously though, it's all Tolkien's.  
Notes: Direct sequel to "Fidelity." Mahal, I love this storyline! My Baby Thranduil muse demands I write more. I cannot resist. He's just so cute. Oh, and in case you're wondering, her name was Idril. (grins)

**Heredity**

**By Rei-hime**

Oropher peered up at his lover curiously. "What did you say, Elrond-nin?"

Elrond was staring at the bundle nestled in Oropher's arms. "His hair. How did he get blonde hair?"

"From his Vanyar blood, I imagine." He smiled fondly and tickled the child. "My precious golden boy."

"Vanyar! When were you with a Vanya?"

Oropher played with Thranduil's tiny fingers. "Pardon, love?"

"Was it more than once?" Elrond pulled him closer. "I don't understand. I thought I was good to you."

"Elrond, I haven't the faintest idea... Oh." He laughed merrily and cuffed Elrond's ear. "Idiot! Your grandmother was Vanyarin!"


	4. Foreshadowing

Title: Foreshadowing  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Elrond/Oropher  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Mpreg and extremely mild slash.  
Disclaimer: I own the dolly.  
Notes: Yet another in my series of Elrond/Oropher and Baby Thranduil drabbles.

**Foreshadowing**

**By Rei-hime**

Thranduil stretched out his tiny arms, straining for the doll Oropher held just out of his reach.

"Oropher, stop being cruel," Elrond said disapprovingly. "Give him the doll."

"No. Find a different one."

"You know he only likes that one. He'll cry all night if he doesn't have it. Just give it to him so we can all sleep."

"I will not."

"Oropher, you're being ridiculous! Give your child his doll before you make him cry!"

"Oh, alright," Oropher sighed, reluctantly lowering the toy. Thranduil cooed happily and snuggled the plush Dwarf.

"I just have a bad feeling about this..."


	5. Child's Play

Title: Child's Play  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Elrond/Oropher  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Mpreg; mild slash  
Disclaimer: Once again, I own the dolly.  
Notes: Sequel to "Foreshadowing," requested by Blossomwitch, and according to Qualli, the origin of Thrandy's penchant for Dwarf-bondage.

**Child's Play**

**By Rei-hime**

Oropher was on the nursery floor, playing with Thranduil. Elrond sat behind him, kissing his cheek.

"What is our little genius up to?"

"Playing with his blocks." Oropher smiled. "He's been building all morning."

The toddler had arranged four walls of blocks to create a small, square enclosure. Satisfied with its height, he seized his Dwarf doll and babbled to it sternly before placing it neatly in the enclosure and beaming at his parents.

Elrond stared. "Did he just make a dungeon for his doll?"

Thranduil giggled and clapped.

Oropher sighed. "We need to take that thing away from him."


	6. Shiny

Title: Shiny  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Elrond/Oropher  
Rating: G  
Warning: Mpreg; mild slash  
Disclaimer: If I didn't own anything before, it's a safe bet I don't own anything now.  
Notes: The latest in the Baby Thranduil drabble series. Thranny's love of sparkly things emerged at an early age.

**Shiny**

**By Rei-hime**

Thranduil's bright eyes flashed greedily as he crawled up his father's shoulder.

"Shiny!" the toddler cried, grasping the silver circlet framing Elrond's brow. "My shiny!"

Oropher chuckled, pulling his son back. "Not yet, pen-neth. Your sweet head isn't big enough for crowns."

"Think you're a lord already, do you?" Elrond grinned, joining in the teasing.

Gil-galad chose that moment to approach them, glaring at Thranduil when he grabbed his fingers curiously.

"Brute," Oropher whispered once the king left, cradling Thranduil protectively.

Elrond blinked. "What's he got in his hand?"

Thranduil squealed, opening his fingers to show them Vilya.

"My shiny!"


	7. Ring of Fire

Title: Ring of Fire  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Elrond/Oropher  
Rating: G  
Warning: Mpreg; mild slash  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or objects mentioned here. I own only the twisted scenario I have put them in.  
Notes: Direct sequel to "Shiny." I made a joke about what happened to Narya and had to follow through.

**Ring of Fire**

**By Rei-hime**

"I gave it back," Elrond announced, returning to his family. "He thought it fell off his finger, and I didn't bother to argue."

Oropher sighed in relief, bouncing Thranduil on his knee.

"But it seems Narya did the same." Elrond looked at his small son. "Did you take a pretty red ring, melme?"

"Wed shiny," Thranduil nodded.

"You did? Where is it?"

"Wed all gone!" he proclaimed, holding his arms out. "Yummy."

Elrond looked from smiling face to chubby stomach with growing horror. "Oh, merciful Valar…"

Oropher groaned, slumping in his chair.

"Well… We _will_ get it back pretty soon…"


	8. Animal Cracker

Title: Animal Cracker  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Elrond/Oropher  
Rating: G  
Warning: Mild slash; mpreg  
Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing but the Dwarf doll.  
Notes: More Baby Thranduil cuteness and Gil-galad abuse. Thranduil is learning bad habits from his mother.

**Animal Cracker**

**By Rei-hime**

"What does the kitty say, Thranduil?" Elrond asked, holding up a stuffed animal for his son.

"Meow!" the toddler squealed.

"Very good," Oropher cooed. "And how does the doggie go?"

"Woof!"

Elrond held up a fuzzy pink doll. "And this one?"

"Piggy goes 'Oink, oink'!" He laughed, snuggling his favorite doll. "Dwarfy goes 'Grr'!"

Oropher giggled, picking Thranduil up and kissing him. "That's right, melme, my brilliant boy."

"Gil-galad's coming," Elrond said, hurriedly clearing away the toys, while Oropher muttered under his breath.

Thranduil blinked curiously at his mother then pointed to the High King and beamed.

"Cow goes 'Moo'!"


	9. Baby's First Yule

Title: Baby's First Yule  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Elrond/Oropher  
Rating: G  
Warning: Mild slash; mpreg  
Disclaimer: Someone please put Baby Thranduil in my stocking this year! I really wish I owned him!  
Notes: A Yuletide Baby Thranduil drabble. Aww! This is the first drabble written from little Thrandy's point of view.

**Baby's First Yule**

**By Rei-hime**

Yule was pretty. There was a tree in the house. It had shiny glass toys on it. He stole the pretty bells off the tree. They made a fun noise.

Yule was warm. Nana wrapped him in a fluffy new blanket. Nana and Ada were sitting in front of the fire. They looked happy. He really liked Nana and Ada.

Yule had toys. He'd gotten lots of new fuzzy friends. Dwarfy was still the best. He put a bow on Dwarfy's head.

Yule had yummies, too. Ada gave him peppermint milk and a gingerbread Elf.

"Thran like Yule," he decided.


	10. Happy Yule, Moo Cow!

Title: Happy Yule, Moo Cow!  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Elrond/Oropher  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Mild slash; mpreg  
Disclaimer: (sings) "I wanna Baby Thranduil for Christmas.  
Only Baby Thranduil will do.  
Don't wanna Glorfindel, or even Erestor.  
I wanna Baby Thranduil to play with and adore."  
(stops singing) But I don't own him, so no suing, okay?  
Notes: Sequel to "Baby's First Yule." I decided to be a little nicer to Gil-galad, even though Thrandy's still calling him "cow."

**Happy Yule, Moo Cow!**

**By Rei-hime**

"Please, Gil, I'm helping Oropher with dinner. Just hold him for a little while."

Gil-galad scowled as Elrond deposited his squirming offspring into his arms and scurried off.

"Hello, worm," he sneered.

"Hi, moo cow!"

The King growled. He really needed to kill Oropher.

The whelp jingled a pair of tiny bells. "It Yule."

"Uh-huh…"

"I get presents."

"Fascinating…"

"You get present?"

"Well… no. I didn't want anything."

Thranduil smiled, tucking his bells into Gil-galad's pocket. "Here present."

"Oh…" Gil-galad blinked. "…Thank you." He rocked the child absently, smiling slightly. "I still don't like you."

The worm giggled. "Happy Yule!"


End file.
